


Extra Virgin

by artlesscommerce



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Daddy Kink, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Quickies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artlesscommerce/pseuds/artlesscommerce
Summary: Angel and Husk (as humans) have a quickie in their kitchen.
Relationships: Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 92





	Extra Virgin

**Author's Note:**

> Threw this together, hopefully someone will enjoy it 😊

"Bye!" Angel kissed Cherri and Molly on the cheeks as they headed out the door, following them onto the porch as they walked away. They'd come over for the afternoon to lounge by the pool. "Drive safe!"

Despite the shade, he could feel his skin toasting in the summer sun. The layers of protective sunscreens and lotions he'd slathered on didn't help the sensation of being cooked; if anything, he felt buttered. 

A lot of people would kill for his tan, but he wasn't big on it. The pale look went with his bleach-blonde hair, while the tan made him look like a Jersey girl. Not to mention, the light brown made his freckles less noticeable.

Angel waved as his sister and her girlfriend drove off, and headed back inside.

Great, now he was shivering in the air conditioning. 

Before getting changed out of his trunks, he decided to throw the leftovers of their lunch in the fridge. He was packing the extra sandwiches, chicken wings, and fruit salad into tupperwares when he heard footsteps behind him. 

Husk thought he was sneaky as a tomcat, but his big old feet on the tile floor were a dead giveaway. Angel indulged him anyway, though, acting surprised when Husk ran his warm hands up his arms.

"Hey," Husk said. "You're all tan and crispy."

"Don't remind me," he breathed. Husk's hands were  _ so _ warm and soft. Goosebumps rose as he ran them over his body.

"You look good." One hand wandered downward, squeezing Angel's modest butt.

Angel gasped, then giggled, relaxing into the touch.

"Don't gasp, like you're surprised." Husk continued fondling Angel's rear, as his other hand snaked up his chest, holding him in place. "You've been asking for this all day."

"Oh?" He feigned ignorance, but it was true. He'd woken up horny, and the view of Husk in the shower that morning didn't help. Nor did the fact Husk liked to walk around nude, all hairy, big dick bobbing, before getting dressed. And the least helpful thing of all: Husk by the pool, all slick and shiny with coconut oil, reading some Russian novel with his little reading glasses on.

"Yeah, you little brat," Husk growled. "I saw you, swimming all around, showing off those legs, wiggling your little ass for me." He nipped Angel's ear.

"I was just swimming. Nothin' else to it."

"Nope. You don't get to play hard to get, sweetheart." He moved his hand to the front, squeezing Angel's crotch. At the same time, he thrust his hips forward, and Angel realized that Husk was not only naked, but hard as a rock.

Angel pressed his butt back. "Gonna do something about it?"

"I'm gonna fuck you, right here and now, that's what I'm gonna do about it," said Husk matter-of-factly, shoving Angel forward and bending him over the countertop. He peeled Angel's tiny, striped swimshorts away, exposing his bare ass. He took a moment to look it over - small but plump, so perfect - before spreading Angel's cheeks and spitting on his taut hole.

"Ugh, you make me sick," Angel reprimanded, as Husk rubbed the sensitive area with his thumb.

"Do I look like I give a shit?"

Angel shivered. 

"I dunno. I can't see you." He was turned on, but still coherent enough to be a brat.

Angel felt something thick and heavy rest itself on his entrance. Husk's big cock.

"Does it  _ feel  _ like I give a shit?"

"No, I guess it doesn't."

"You want this?"

Angel grinned. "Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Mmm, and  _ I  _ make  _ you _ sick?" Husk spat on his hand and fingered Angel open. He held his cock in his fist, gently slipping the tip into Angel.

Angel had been bent over, but snapped his head up in surprise. "You're goin' in _dry?!"_

"I spat on it!"

"Um,  _ not _ sufficient!"

Husk massaged Angel's back lightly, tip still inside. "Well, I said I was fucking you here and now…Any other ideas?"

Angel stared straight ahead. He could easily call a time-out and run upstairs for lube, but this was such a hot scene, he didn't want to interrupt it…

And then, he realized, he was staring straight at the answer.

Angel snatched up the green bottle in front of him, handing it back, to Husk.

"Olive oil? Wow... I repeat," Husk said, uncapping the bottle and pouring some into his hands,  _ "I _ make  _ you _ sick?"

Angel shuddered as Husk pulled out, and listened to the slick sounds as Husk smeared the oil onto his cock. He cried out when Husk forced two fingers inside him, slippery and thick.

As quickly as they entered him, the fingers were gone, and Husk's dick replaced them. The oil made it easy for Husk to slip right in, stuffing Angel, pinning him down to the cold countertop. 

His dick felt huge at this angle, and Husk was going fast. Neither of them were going to last long at this rate. 

Angel gripped the countertop, knuckles white, trying to stay in place. He kept slipping forward, knocking his hip bones against the granite. Husk tried to help, hanging onto Angel by the hip and shoulder.

Eventually Angel simply stood tiptoe on one leg, slung the other over the counter, and stuck his ass up high.

"Someone's eager," Husk chuckled. He thrust his hips slowly, savoring every inch of Angel's tight hole. They'd been together for awhile, yet Husk still couldn't believe this perfect body was his to use. He ran his hand over the supple skin on Angel's back, watching the peach fuzz hairs stand on end in his wake.

Angel clenched his ass. "More, Daddy?"

"You asked for it." He shoved his stiff dick as deep as it would go, knocking a cry out of Angel.

"Oh, fuck!"

"Is that the spot?"

"Yes, Daddy, fuck me!"

Husk got a firm grasp on Angel's ass, and began pounding his hips at a decent pace. "There?"

"Yes, Daddy, right there!" Angel was close already, tugging on his nipples as Husk tore him up. 

Husk could tell Angel was getting there. He bent over his boyfriend - who keened, savoring the warm, hairy body against his chilled skin - and began fucking him in shorter thrusts, reaching around to jack him off.

"Oh, fuck," Angel moaned.

"Enjoying yourself?"

"Yeah!"

"This what you wanted?"

"Fuck, yeah."

"You wanna cum for me?"

"Can I?"

"Of course, good boy, I know you've been waiting all day…" He buried his cock as deep as it'd go, and jacked Angel off quickly, as he bit and kissed the blonde's neck.

Angel was squirming hard, overwhelmed with pleasure. His cheeks were bright pink by now, making his freckles stick out.

Husk nipped his earlobe and growled, "Cum for me. Do it."

Angel didn't need any more convincing. With a weird little noise and shiver, he came hard, back arching. His legs were trembling, and before he knew it, Husk had whisked him around and pushed him to his knees. 

Husk was jacking off in his face, now. Before he received instructions, Angel already knew what to do: he stuck his tongue out and looked up at Husk, ready to receive.

The old man groaned at the sight. 

"So well trained," he panted, watching Angel play with his nipples some more. It was the first time they'd been face to face throughout this entire ordeal, and fuck, Angel's pretty face could undo him faster than anything.

A string of spit dripped from Angel's tongue. Husk didn't know why, but that was it. 

His orgasm hit him like a train, and he had to hang onto the countertop for dear life; God knew his hips wouldn't survive a fall onto the tile.

Cum splattered onto Angel's face and tongue. The blonde shut his mouth to swallow it, sticking his chest out to catch the rest of Husk's load. He spread some of the spend on his fingers, using it as lubricant to keep toying with his nipples.

The sight of Angel on the ground, shorts around his ankles, coated with seed, made Husk wish he was younger. He'd kill for another round. Maybe later. 

He grabbed Angel by the hair and pointed his head at the floor. Cum and olive oil were pooled on the tile.

"Clean this shit up," he sighed, still breathing heavily. "Then bring me something to fuckin' eat."

"Yes, sir."

Husk slapped Angel's ass before heading upstairs, knees weak, scratching his belly as he went. Angel watched the old man hobble away. In the back of his mind, he wondered if there was something wrong with him for finding a grumpy old man so sexy.

He wrestled his tight shorts off. It was freezing, but he'd just have to suffer through it. He knew Husk was probably sneakily watching him from the stairs, so he made a big show of bending on all fours, scrubbing the floor and cabinets clean. He finished putting the leftovers away, except for a plate of chicken wings for Husk, and headed upstairs with the snack.

Husk was lounged on the bed, still naked. 

"Are you mad at me?"

Angel cocked an eyebrow. "Should I be?"

"I dunno. I was kinda rough before…"

"Aw, babe." He handed Husk the plate of food, and kissed his boyfriend's cheek. "You know I like it."

"I know. I just like to make sure."

"I'd use the safeword if I didn't, remember?"

"I know…I love you."

"I love you more, Daddy." He kissed Husk again, on the lips this time, in a passionate embrace. "Lemme go hose the olive oil outta my asshole, then we'll cuddle."

"Sounds perfect," he breathed. 

The house was quiet, except for the delicate sound of the shower, and light hum of the TV. In separate rooms, doing their separate things, each man wondered how they had gotten so lucky. 

**Author's Note:**

> Husk is soft actually 😽 what do yall think of the title lol


End file.
